Rain and Chocolate
by Lms3
Summary: Tentang awal pertemuan Woozi dan Soonyoung saat hujan dengan suasana Woozi yang luar biasa kacau. It's Soonhoon KWOON SONYOUNG LEE JIHOON


.

.

.

Hari yang buruk, begitulah yang ada dipikiran Woozi. Ia menunduk melihat tetes-tetes air hujan yang berlomba sampai ke bumi lebih dulu. Pikiran Woozi seolah sedang tak di tempat, melayang ke antah berantah. Wajahnya memucat dan dadanya...sesak. Entah sudah keberapa kali Woozi menghela nafas, namun berapa kalipun ia menghela nafas, tetap saja rasa berat di dadanya tak berkurang. Yang ada justru semakin bertambah pening kepalanya.

Harusnya dia lebih teliti, AKHGH... ia mengingat lagi kesalahan bodoh yang membuatnya ingin melempar apapun saat ini. Woozi ingin marah, ingin meluapkan segala perasaan yang membuatnya hampir gila, tapi ia tak bisa karena di tempat umum. Bisa-bisa dia dianggap gila sungguhan jika berteriak-teriak tak jelas.

Dalam hati ia merutuk, satu hal dalam hidupnya yang selalu ia ulang-ulang adalah "ketidaktelitian". Sederhana tapi terbukti membawa petaka dalam hidupnya. Kemarin ia tak teliti memeriksa tugasnya, padahal kali ini adalah tugas untuk ujian akhir semester. Luar biasa, nilainya sudah tak seberapa, dan ujian akhir yang menjadi harapannya, kesempatan emas itu akhirnya lenyap. Hilang, pergi, tak berbekas karena kebodohannya sendiri. LUAR BIASA SEKALI DIRINYA.

"AH SHIT" Woozi tak tahan untuk tak mengumpat saat ingatan tentang kesalahannya itu terputar lagi. Tak peduli dengan wajah kaget orang di sebelahnya. Woozi sudah tak tahan dengan perasaan menyiksa ini.

Dengan kesal, Woozi melempar kaleng di dekatnya, lalu menendang botol lain yang juga berserak di situ. Ia MARAH ! MARAH ! ARGHHHHHHHHH... SHIT THAT DAMN !

Nafas Woozi terengah-engah karena terlalu emosi. Ia tatap orang disebelahnya yang memperhatikannya dengan heran bercampur aneh. BODO AMAT ! Woozi malah balik mendelik ke arahnya.

"Mau coklat?"

Coklat? Coklat? Kenapa menawarkan coklat? ternyata malah orang ini yang aneh. Orang itu menyodorkan sebatang coklat tanpa ragu. Melihat coklat itu, Woozi yang awalnya tanpa minat, berubah pikiran. Penampilan coklat itu sungguh menggoda, acungan jempol untuk designer yang mendesain kemasannya.

Woozi lagsung meraih coklat itu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Ia buka dengan gerakan kasar dan memakannya sambil membayangkan coklat itu adalah tugasnya. Wow, Ini sangat membantu menyalurkan emosinya yang meledak.

Terdengar suara kikikan kecil, Woozi menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap orang di sebelahnya tajam. Apa yang dia tertawakan? Cara makannya? Ekspresi kesalnya? Dia sedang marah, bukan melucu.

"Kau bahkan tak curiga coklat itu ada racunnya atau tidak," ujar laki-laki itu.

Mata Woozi melotot. Racun? sialan. Buru-buru ia ingin memuntahkan coklat yang sudah sampai kerongkongan itu, tapi laki-laki itu segera menyela.

"Jangan dimuntahkan, itu tidak beracun, aku hanya bercanda, astaga kau ini gampang sekali percaya," ujar laki-laki itu dengan sedikit kesal.

"Sialan kau,"coklat itu kembali berusaha ia telan, hampir saja dia tersedak.

Laki-laki itu masih terkikih geli, hingga Woozi berhasil menelan seluruh coklat di kerongkongannya.

"Kwon Sonnyong," ujar laki-laki itu.

Woozin mengedip beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya ia mengerti dengan maksud ucapan laki-laki itu.

"Woozi," jawab Woozi pendek lalu kembali menggigit sepotong coklat, rasanya jadi lebih manis dan ada potongan kacang di dalamnya.

"Kelas berapa? Masih SMP?" tanya laki-laki itu dengan nada bercanda.

SMP? Bolehkah Woozi marah meski ini bukan pertama kalinnya ia dianggap seperti anak SMP karena tingginya yang tergolong pendek untuk seusianya. Bolehkah ia mengumpat meski ia yakin laki-laki itu hanya bergurau mengejeknya.

"Aku bercanda...," tawa Soonyong meledak dan Woozi hanya berekspresi sedatar tembok. Baginya itu tidak lucu. Jokes failed.

"Sebenarnya aku beberapa kali melihatmu di kampus, hanya saja tak tahu jurusanmu," tawa laki-laki itu berhenti dan matanya yang menyipit seperti bulan sabit kembali normal.

"Oh, ya sudah," jawab Woozi tak peduli.

"Oh saja? Setidaknya jawablah jurusan apa."

"Kau pakai nada pernyataan bukan pertanyaan, lalu apa yang harus kujawab," jawab Woozi tajam.

Memang benar, dan Soonyoung cukup menyadari ketidakpekaan Woozi. Maklum juga, anak itu sedang marah, mana peduli dia dengan percakapan basa-basi semacam ini.

"Harimu sedang jelek ya."

"Menurutmu hariku bagus kalau aku berteriak-teriak tidak jelas begini? Pertanyaan tak bermutu," sarkas Woozi. Ini salah satu problem dalam hidup Woozi, mulut yang sarkas. Entah sudah berapa kali teman-temannya selalu megatakan cara bicaranya menyebalkan, padahal menurutnya biasa saja. Gaya bicaranya saja yang memang terdengar cuek, sinis dan menjengkelkan. Padahal maksudnya memang to the point. Mau berubah juga rasanya percuma, buat apa? Anggap saja itu ciri khasnya meski efeknya akan banyak yang tak menyukainya di kesan pertama.

"Kenapa? dimarahi dosen?"

Pertanyaan itu menampar Woozi, melemparkannya ke ingatan suram yang beberapa detik lalu sudah mengabur. "SIALAN, KENAPA MALAH DIINGATKAN !" Woozi kembali frustasi.

"Supaya kau teriak-teriak lagi, lucu sih," jawab Soonyong sambil menahan tawa.

Orang ini, mereka baru bertemu tapi sudah banyak mengejeknya. Kesialan macam apa lagi yang harus Woozi terima hari ini?

"Kau hanya membuatku tambah kesal, pergi sana," usir Woozi ketus.

Soonyoung menggeleng.

"Kalau kau tak mau aku yang pergi," desis Woozi tajam.

Soonyoung tersenyum kecil, memangnya mau pergi kemana? Hujan sedang deras-derasnya, Soonyoung yakin Woozi tak senekat itu untuk menerobos hujan hanya karena terganggu dengannya.

Dan seperti yang ia duga, laki-laki pendek di depannya ini seolah baru tersadar jika ia terjebak. Bisa Soonyoung lihat wajah kesalnya yang seolah merutuki hujan. Sungguh, wajah Woozi terlihat seperti anak SMP yang telat dijemput orang tuanya. Sekilas mengingatkannya dengan anak tetangga berusia 7 tahun yang lengket dengannya. Kalau begini, Soonyoung jadi ingin jahil kan.

"Katanya mau pergi," goda Soonyoung.

Woozi melirik kesal lalu bergeser tiga langkah dari tempatnya berdiri. Susah payah Soonyoung menahan tawanya agar tak membuat laki-laki mungil itu lebih kesal.

"Sejak kapan bergeser = pergi," celetuk Soonyoung.

"Pergi kan pindah tempat, terserah pindah berapa jauh pun," jawab Woozi tak mau kalah.

Nah, cara bicaranya seperti anak-anak kan, tidak mau kalah, membenarkan apapun supaya dia tak disalahkan. Lama-lama Soonyoung gemas sendiri.

Ini bukan kali pertama mereka bertemu, Soonyoung sering berpapasan dengan Woozi di area kampus. Hanya papasan biasa layaknya orang yang tak saling kenal, tapi karena sering, Soonyoung jadi hafal wajah dan postur tubuhnya yang pendek.

Meski begitu Soonyoung tak memikirkan apapun, sampai ia berpapasan lagi dengan si pendek- ya begitulah Soonyoung menjulukinya-di pintu ruang dosen. Awalnya bukan wajah suramnya yang menarik perhatian Soonyoung, melainkan rambut merah muda yang tampak sangat mencolok. Dalam ingatannya, dua hari lalu rambut itu masih berwarna pirang. Soonyoung tersenyum kecil, dari mana si pendek itu dapat ide warna merah muda? Pilihan warna yang tak biasa.

Tapi senyumnya memudar saat melihat raut yang ditekuk. - laki-laki yang sering berpapasan dengannya yang ternyata bernama Woozi- berjalan gontai seolah ada hal berat yang menggangu pikirannya. Tangannya membawa map, sepertinya dia ada masalah dengan dosen.

Meski penasaran tapi Soonyoung tak mau memikirkannya lebih dalam. Toh mereka tak kenal, untuk apa memikirkan orang asing?

Dari dalam ruang dosen, bisa ia dengar suara hujan yang mengguyur di jendela, sungguh ia tak memikirkan apapun sampai urusannya selesai dan bertemu dengan laki-laki itu secara tidak sengaja di loby. Melihatnya duduk berjongkok di tangga depan pintu loby sambil memeluk mapnya.

Soonyoung memilih duduk di kursi yang membelakangi jendela kaca, posisinya dekat pintu loby. Si pendek itu apa memang suka sekali menarik perhatian? Setelah rambut merah muda terang, sekarang tingkah absurd menyedihkan. Beberapa orang menatapnya aneh, termasuk Soonyoung, tapi tampaknya dia benar-benar tak peduli. Seperti batu ia terus diam selama setengah jam lebih, selama itu pula Soonyoung tak tahu kenapa dia terus bolak-balik mengintip ke arahnya.

Penasaran, Soonyoung berjalan mendekati si pendek yang mengusik pikirannya sejak tadi. Soonyoung hanya berdiri di dekatnya, sesekali melirik ke bawah dan tak mendapati pergerakan apapun darinya. Ia ingin bertanya tapi si pendek itu tak kelihatan dalam kondisi mau diajak bicara. Dari pada dianggap menganggu, Soonyoung pilih diam. 7 menit Soonyoung diam dalam bosan hingga tiba-tiba si pendek itu berteriak. Segala macam umpatan keluar dari mulutnya.

Hampir saja handphone di tangan Soonyoung jatuh karena kaget. Jadi, haknya jika ia memberi tatapan aneh bercampur kesal. Tapi ia malah mendapat delikan tajam, bukannya permintaan maaf. Soonyoung terkejut, si pendek ini ternyata sifatnya sangat berbeda dengan penampilan fisiknya yang kata orang 'kawai.'

Sekarang kenapa dia terpikirkan memberi coklat? Ah, pertanyaan sederhana yang belum ia ungkapkan. Si pendek itu tak bertanya, kenapa ia harus menjelaskan?

Jawabannya sesederhana pertanyaan, pertama karena kebetulan tadi ia dapat coklat dari gadis yang menembaknya (sekali lagi dia terpaksa harus menolak perasaan orang yang menyukainya, jujur ia tak suka kondisi semacam itu), kedua karena coklat itu manis, dan rasa manis dipercaya bisa meningkatkan mood. Siapapun tahu seseorang yang duduk berjongkok menatap genangan air dengan wajah kusut pasti sedang menyimpan masalah. Sebelum menyodorkan coklatnya, dalam hati Soonyoung meminta maaf pada gadis yang tadi menembaknya. Si pendek itu lebih butuh coklat dari pada dia.

Tapi reaksi Woozi selanjutnya saat menggigit coklat itu cukup mengejutkan Soonyoung. Heran, aneh, tapi juga lucu melihat tingkah frustasinya yang bagaimana mengatakannya? Ekspresif? Kekanakan?

"Jadi, mau cerita?"tanya Soonyoung.

"Memangnya siapa kau," jawab Woozi sinis. Jelas sinis, orang yang baru kenal tiba-tiba bersikap sok akrab setelah membuatnya kesal.

"Soonyoung," jawabnya santai.

Ingin rasanya Woozi mengumpat, bukan itu yang dia maksud. Astaga, orang ini bahkan lebih membuatnya naik darah dari pada dosen tua kolot yang memarahinya tadi.

"Jangan sok akrab denganku,"jawab Woozi lebih sinis.

"Siapa yang sok akrab? Memang ada aturan aku tak boleh tanya apa masalahmu?"

"Ya itu namanya sok akrab."

"Kau mau kita akrab? Oke."

Woozi mendelik, "Tidak akan !" baru kenal saja dia sudah menghela nafas sabar dari tadi, apalagi kalau mereka akrab, tidak..tidak..., Woozi sudah membayangkan hidup tenangnya akan terganggu dan dia terancam kena hipertensi di usia muda. Katakanlah pikirannya berlebihan. Memangnya dia sudah kenal Soonyoung sejauh apa? Siapa yang tahu Soonyoung orang seperti apa sebenarnya?

"Mulai sekarang kalau kita bertemu aku akan selalu memanggilmu," ujar Soonyoung dengan senyum cerah. Matanya melengkung membentuk bulan sabit. Jujur Woozi suka sekali senyum yang seperti itu. Ia juga punya senyum sejenis Soonyoung, hanya saja Soonyoung benar-benar sampai hanya membentuk garis. Ah, kenapa senyum semacam itu harus ada pada orang ini ? orang dengan kesan pertama yang buruk di matanya.

"Aku tidak kenal kau," Woozi membuang muka dengan ekspresi datar.

"Coba sebutkan namaku."

"Tidak kenal."

"Ah, aku baru tahu kau punya amnesia ringan."

"Ya, aku punya amnesia ringan, karena itu pergilah dan jangan ganggu aku."

"Kau kenal soonyoung tidak?"

"Tidak."

"Yang memberimu coklat tadi siapa?"

"Tidak kenal."

"Serius? Kau tak hati-hati sekali jadi orang, makan apapun begitu saja, ckckckck... jangan-jangan kau sedang kelaparan ya, uang sakumu habis?"

"SHIT ! DIAMLAH KWON !"

Soonyoung tersenyum puas,"Masih mau mengaku tak kenal?"

"Enyah sana !" bentak Woozi keras. Ia sudah habis kesabaran.

"Coklatnya tak gratis lo. Itu coklat mahal."

Sialan, kalau tak niat kenapa diberikan. Woozi merogoh saku celananya sambil tak henti-hentinya mengumpat. Ia merogoh dan terus merogoh hingga ke bagian ke terdalam, tapi... kosong?

"Tak bawa uang?" sindir Soonyoung dengan senyuman yang menurut Woozi... SANGAT MENJENGKELKAN !

Tapi bisa apa dia selain berwajah merah padam. Malu dan kesal bercampur jadi satu. Akhg... apa yang harus dia lakukan dalam situasi semacam ini untuk menyelamatkan harga dirinya?

Ngomong-ngomong soal harga diri, sebenarnya harusnya si Soonyoung itu yang kehilangan harga diri, memberi sesuatu tapi tak ikhlas? Bukankah sebenarnya itu tindakan memalukan. Tapi tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan orang itu. Yang ada Woozi hanya akan semakin jadi bulan-bulanan. Sudah cukup !

"Aku akan bayar lain kali," kata Woozi dengan setengah menunduk.

Soonyoung terkekeh kecil, "Kau serius sekali, tidak usah, aku hanya bercanda."

"Kau selalu bercanda seperti ini?" seru Woozi setengah membentak.

"Kau memang selalu galak seperti ini?" Soonyoung malah bertanya balik.

"Terserah," Woozi mendengus pelan, capek rasanya bicara dengan Soonyoung. Ia setengah melempar map tugasnya ke lantai lalu duduk berselonjor di tangga. Tangannya berada di kedua sisi tubuhnya, dan badannya sedikit condong ke belakang. Masih berapa lama lagi ia harus terjebak oleh hujan?

Tanpa perlu Soonyoung bertanya gurat wajah Woozi sudah menjelaskan bahwa ia lelah. Sedikit iba karena sepertinya si pendek itu—entah kenapa Soonyoung merasa nyaman menyebutnya seperti itu- sangat butuh istirahat. Kalau begini mau apa lagi, Soonyoung mengeluarkan payung lipat dari dalam tasnya.

Alasan kenapa dia tak menggunakannya? logis saja. Tadi hujan turun sangat deras, bahkan sedikit angin. Percuma dia pulang dengan payung jika hujannya semacam itu, tetap akan basah.

"Pulanglah," ujar Soonyoung sambil menyodorkan payung lipatnya.

Sungguh Soonyoung hanya berniat baik, tapi isi kepala Woozi berkata lain. Dalam kepalanya, si sipit itu bodoh atau apa? Kenapa tak pulang dengan payungnya sendiri? Mau sok pahlawan?

"Percuma jadi pahlawan kesorean," jawab Woozi.

Soonyoung menyeringai kecil dan meletakkan payung itu di sebalh tangan Woozi, "Yang penting masih bertitle pahlawan kan," setelah itu ia langsung menutupi kepalanya dengan lengan dan berlari menembus hujan.

Woozi menganga, tak sempat berkata apa-apa. Apa otak orang itu bermasalah ? bagaimana kalau tasnya basah? Bagaimana kalau isinya ternyata tugas-tugas kuliah? Paling parahnya, bagaimana kalau ternyata DEADLINE tugas yang basah adalah BESOK?

Di sisi lain Soonyoung yang baru menyadari sesuatu langsung mempercepat larinya agar segera sampai ke halte bus. Sialan, dia lupa, di dalam tasnya ada tugas yang tadi baru ia konsulkan dengan dosen. Sial...bagaimana bisa dia lupa.

"Title pahlawan apanya," cibir Woozi. Ia melirik ke payung biru muda di sebelahnya. Perlahan bibirnya mengulas senyum. Yah, kalau dipikir-pikir pahlawan kan memang kerjanya 24 jam, siapa bilang pahlawan kerjanya pagi hari, memangnya kerja kantoran?

"Ya sudahlah, pakai saja," gumam Woozi. Ia meraih payung itu lalu membukanya.

Di trotoar meski sambil berlari-larian dan terancam lembur kalau sampai tugasnya basah, entah kenapa Soonyoung merasa senang. Meski ia baru sadar bisa saja sejak tadi ia berteduh ke tempat terdekat lebih dulu agar tugasnya terlindung- ingin rasanya ia mengumpat karena tak kepikiran dari tadi-tapi perasaan dongkol itu tak seberapa. Mungkin karena halte bus yang sudah tampak di depan mata. Mungkin saja.

"Nanti payung itu juga akan kembali," gumamnya sembari mempercepat langkah.

END...

.

.

.

Hay readers, author kali ini bawa cerita seventeen. Pengennya sih one shot aja karena memang ide nulis cerita ini spontan, tapi kalau nanti dapat ide lagi ya entahlah. Semoga kalian suka dengan cerita sekilas ini.

Jangan lupa Comment dan Vote oke...

 __Salam Author__


End file.
